SME Series Part 4: Young Hearts
by MayGirl85
Summary: Sequel to Darien Falls in Love and the fourth installment of Sailor Moon Exposed Series. They joy and pain of love brings the past screaming into the present as Darien desperately tries to win Serena's love over his rival Seiya.
1. Chapter 1: Friends Forever

Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

This is the fourth instalment to the Sailor Moon Exposed story.

* * *

**YOUNG HEARTS**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: ****FRIENDS FOREVER**

**The night continues...**

Serena finished her song with flourish, giving a graceful bow to the audience. She felt exhilarated from the performance and had she been asked she would have kept on singing all night!

"Serena that was beautiful!" Mina cried as she ran onstage to hug her friend tightly.

"Yeah meatball head, so you do you have some redeeming qualities," Raye said affectionately, joining the two blondes.

"WHOO HOO Serena!" Lita called out, giving her friends the thumbs up.

Ami just sent Serena a proud smile.

"Young lady that was amazing!" the host exclaimed as he grasped her hands in his, his fat chin wobbling in excitement, "You must sing again for us! Please you must agree!"

Serena giggled, "Um, when would I sing? The talent contest is over?"

"We are planning to have a fancy dress dinner in a week and then the final week of the holidays we shall have a masked ball, please say you will sing then!" he pleaded, the man could not contain himself.

"Come on Serena, you know you want to," Mina said proudly to her friend, knowing she secretly loved to sing.

"Only if you do a duet with me Mina," Serena said, smiling lovingly at her friend.

"Oh Serena!" Mina squealed, throwing her arms around the girl.

"Serena you were amazing," Seiya said, shyly stepping up to the group.

"Thanks Seiya," Serena said through the blonde hair in her face, Mina had yet to loosen her bear hug on her.

"Hey girls, lets go to the balcony and enjoy the view. Its not often we get a moment of peace," Raye said, eyebrow arched with hidden reference to their usual pastime of dusting youma. It was funny how the NegaVerse rarely attacked during the school holidays... but then even evil has to take a holiday sometime. She motioned to Lita and Ami to follow them outside.

Giggling, the girls followed her out to the balcony and were glad to find it deserted. It extended several metres out from the hotel and gave them a good view of the snow covered land. They all took a seat near the railing, basking in the glow of friendship and sisterhood.

"Serena, you sounded wonderful tonight," Lita said.

"Yes, Serena, I know it was hard for you to give up your dream," Ami added.

Serena sighed as she and Mina gave each other a knowing look. She had wanted to be a singer, or ice skater, or something equally wonderful like that. Mina had been an actress and played Sailor V. But then they had discovered that they were Sailor Scouts – sworn protectors of truth, love and justice. Fame doesn't really gel with secret identities, so they had both given up their dreams for the sake of the world at the tender age of 14. She looked out over the snowy landscape and gave a disgusted snort. She was much too young to feel this damn old; to make decisions about saving the world. She should have been giggling over boys and practising to put on makeup. Instead she was searching for a princess and fighting youma every other night.

"Hey Sere, lets ditch this party and go upstairs for a girls night in. We can order a movie on cable and eat sweets until we feel better about this crappy ride we call life," Raye said, standing up.

Serena smiled at Raye and her friends. They had all given up something to be the Sailor Scouts, but they had most certainly been blessed to be given each other's friendship in return.

.

"Hey Darien, what are you doing out here?" Andrew asked, popping his head around the fern Darien was behind, "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, just needed some fresh air," Darien replied, hiding his joy behind a calm smile.

"Did you see Serena? She was amazing. I never knew she had it in her," Andrew said with admiration. It seemed as though his honorary little sister had grown up right before his eyes and without him knowing it.

"Yes I know Andrew, it seems our little girl has grown up so quickly and all of a sudden," Ikuko Tsukino said behind him.

"Mrs Tsukino, Mr Tsukino, glad to see you," Andrew greeted them warmly, "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Don't talk about it anymore son, I've managed this far without her getting a boyfriend and now I'll have to bat them off with a stick!" Kenji Tsukino groaned.

"Who is this handsome young man Andrew?" Ikuko said, ignoring her husband.

"This is Darien. Darien, please meet Mr and Mrs Tuskino," Andrew said politely.

"It is nice to meet you, Darien," Ikuko smiled at him pleasantly.

"Yes. Stay away from my daughter," Kenji said jokingly, shaking Darien's hand with vigour.

Darien could only respond with a nervous laugh as he flushed lightly beneath his tan. He saw Serena tiptoe up to her mother to lean up and whisper in her ear. She had taken off her high heels and was padding around barefoot. A strap had fallen careless from her shoulder to hang tantalisingly down her arm. He looked down at the floor – anywhere but at Serena.

"Ok sweetie, you have fun," Ikuko said, kissing her daughter on her forehead.

"Goodnight daddy," Serena said as she stepped up to her father to kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight pumpkin. You were wonderful tonight. I'm so proud of you. I cannot believe you have grown into a young lady overnight. My bunny is all grown up," Kenji smiled, blinking back fatherly tears.

Serena just gave him a quick hug and disappeared upstairs with her giggling friends.

"What are they up to Ikuko? What did she whisper?" Kenji enquired, furrowing his brow at the giggling girls who had disappeared from sight.

"They are going to have a girls night in. They decided that the ball was too boring for the likes of young things like them and are going to go watch movies and pig out," Ikuko smiled serenely.

"Boring? I'll show you boring!" Kenji exclaimed, "Excuse me gentleman, I must now sweep my wife off her feet," he said politely to the two young men as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Andrew and Darien could only look at each other and shrug. They stood there in companionable silence for a few minutes before Andrew spoke up.

"It's just not the same without the girls," Andrew sighed.

"You mean without Mina," Darien teased.

"Yeah, that too. I'm going to head up to bed, wanna come and watch a movie with me? Guys night in?"

Darien could only laugh at the pair of them – two grown men on holiday at a snowy resort and they were going to go have a guys night in because five boisterous girls decided to call it a night. They were so pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2: A Kiss to Remember

**CHAPTER 2: ****A KISS TO REMEMBER**

**Later that evening**

"What time is it?" Lita yawned.

"11pm," Raye replied, yawning back.

"I can't believe I'm so tired," Mina said, stretching.

Ami only snored softly from her sleeping bag on the floor of their lounge area.

"I'm totally not tired!" Serena said, fidgeting. The high of singing still thrumming through her veins.

"I'll bet, tell me something Miss Serena, just _who_ was that song dedicated to?" Mina said lazily.

Serena just blushed. Raye threw a pillow at her and she ducked, giggling.

"Oh I know I should stay away from him guys, but come on. I can dream. Besides, he is probably the only guy who would understand my life," Serena mused, putting her hands behind her head and laying back on the lounge. She suddenly sat up, nervous energy making it hard for her to relax.

"Guys, I'm gonna go do some ice skating," she said abruptly.

"Serena it's so late, I don't think you should," Raye said tiredly.

"I promise I'll be back in an hour. I just need to get this energy out of me, you know?" she replied, pulling on some warmer clothes and grabbing her skates.

"Ok, be careful. I expect you to wake me up when you get back in an hour," Raye mumbled.

"Ok, thanks guys," Serena said, slipping out the door. Seeing her leave, Lita decided to voice her thoughts on a certain someone.

"Do you think we've been too hard on her?" Lita asked, "It's not like Tuxedo Mask is a bad guy."

"Yeah I know. She is right, he would probably be someone who could understand her. But I just don't want her to get hurt. I mean, what does anyone really know about the guy?" Raye said back.

"Maybe we should just let love run its course. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be. There is no stopping it if it's going to happen anyway, and Serena is smarter than we give her credit for," Mina interjected.

"Yeah true. Well we can worry about it when we get home, at least he isn't here," Raye said softly before sleep overcame her.

Gentle snores from her sleeping companions were the only response.

.

Darien had unashamedly been listening in on the girl's conversation. As fate had it he and Andrew were in the room next door and it wasn't too difficult to hear the girl's chatter. If he wasn't Tuxedo Mask, most normal people would have heard their shrieks and laughter quite easily.

_So, she's going ice skating, _he thought, an opportunistic grin coming to his face.

_If it's meant to be, it's meant to be..._ Mina's words rang in his ears.

Turning his head to see the sleeping face of Andrew, he slipped out onto the balcony of their room and in a single leap transformed into Tuxedo Mask as he landed neatly on the snow.

"I can't leave my princess waiting, especially when she sung me such a pretty song," he whispered into the night.

.

Serena arrived at the lake to find it shimmering like glass in the bright moonlight. The air was crisp and perfect, and she enjoyed the cool air against her cheeks and the way her hair flared delicately back from her face in the breeze. Slipping on her skates she did a few warm up rounds around the lake, her hands in her pockets as she reminisced over the talent contest.

_One of the rare times I get to be normal_, she thought gratefully.

Having sufficiently warmed up she turned quickly on her heel to glide gracefully backwards, one leg stretched up behind her and one arm in front and behind for balance. Her hair flowed out in front of her face and suddenly swept around her as she fazed into a gentle spin. She slowed to a stop before skating around the lake a few times, gathering speed. Feeling a burst of energy, she took a few more graceful skates before leaping into the air to complete a triple pirouette. Her feet came together easily in the air as her hands wrapped around her body to keep her centred. Her hair flung out around her in ribbons as she twirled in the air, to land neatly on the ice and into a long glide.

.

Tuxedo Mask leant against a random tree, enjoying the sight of Serena clearly enjoying herself in the privacy of the night. He loved the way her hair flung out around her, and was amazed to see her as she leapt into the air to twist several times before landing. What could he say? The girl kept amazing him every moment he got to know her better.

He watched her eyes close as she threw her arms out behind her, doing lazy circles on the ice.

_Now is my chance I suppose..._

.

Serena skated lazily in a backwards direction on the ice, enjoying the feeling of gliding. She suddenly felt a fluttering around her and opened her eyes to see red velvet either side of her. She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

_Red?_

"Serena," his voice whispered in his ear, his hand steadying her by her waist when she gasped, almost losing her footing. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and skated backwards with her, his chin level with her temple. She breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent of the cologne that buzzed through her senses.

_If this is a dream and I have actually fallen over and hit my head, and in reality I am now unconscious on the ice then please don't let me wake up for a while..._

She allowed him to lead her as he took her hand and spun her slowly around to face him. He pulled her forward, continuing to skate backwards, circling the lake. She could only silently follow his lead, too caught up in the absolute perfection of ice skating under the moon with Tuxedo Mask.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly, afraid to break the moment but too curious to stay silent.

"I couldn't not come, not after your song," he said with a mysterious smile.

"You were there?"

"Yes, and no," he said, tilting his head to the side slightly as if avoiding the question.

"It's ok. I understand you have a secret identity. I won't pry," she smiled.

_She just gets more amazing. Every other girl would die to know who I am. Then again this is Serena and she just might die if she found out who I was..._ Darien thought sadly beneath the mask.

She sighed, "I have to get back to my friends, they are waiting for me."

"Oh," Tuxedo Mask only replied, looking away over the landscape.

"Thanks for coming, it was nice," she smiled.

"Before you go..."

"Yes?"

"Serena, I heard people saying we kissed but I don't remember it. Do you know why?" he asked gently.

Serena paused, S_hould I tell him? Should I lie? What if he figures it out again? -Sigh- Lie it is..._

"I think you were hit pretty hard by a youma. Sailor Moon and her scouts took you somewhere after that..." her voice trailed off. At least the last part wasn't a lie.

"Oh. I wish I could remember," he said softly with a tinge of sadness, "I remember a kiss, but only a shadow of it. It's very foggy."

She smiled softly, "That's too bad I suppose. It was a very nice kiss," she said, blushing lightly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "That is not fair princess..."

She almost gasped when his breath tickled her ear and electricity tingled down her neck like sweet fire. She realised just how close they had gotten on the ice and could only wait helplessly in his arms.

"... so I think we need to make it even. I would like to have a kiss to remember."

Serena sucked in a shallow breath when she realised what he meant to do. His cheek grazed hers as he drew back from her ear to rub her nose gently with his. She sighed softly, fluttering her eyes closed, as the most beautiful pair of lips ever to grace the earth gently pressed against her own. She could feel her heart thudding in her chest, and slowly raised her arms up till her hand played with the dark hair at the nape of his neck. She shuddered softly when he pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in the warmth of his cape. He nipped gently at her bottom lip, taking advantage of her soft groan to deepen the kiss.

_Oh... my... sweet... delicious... irresistible...goodness..._ she thought drunkenly.

The kiss slowly ended as they drew apart. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment as long as she could.

"I hope that was very memorable," she whispered to him.

"Very," he chuckled softly, "I don't know how I could forget the first one if it was anything like that."

She felt him cup her chin, running his thumb along her cheek. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into his gorgeous blue gaze.

"Goodnight Serena," he bid before gliding backwards from her and leaping lightly high into the air and into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Serena stared after him for a moment, making sure he was gone before shrieking her joy to the moon with a small hop before racing back to the hotel to make her 'curfew' with Raye.


	3. Chapter 3: The Man Behind the Mask

**CHAPTER 3: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK**

"Endymion!" the blonde with exceedingly long hair cried out joyfully, leaping into the man's waiting arms.

"Serenity," he breathed, as if she were his very reason for living.

Darien looked at the scene before him, confused for a moment before realising he was dreaming. He was sitting in a rose garden and for some reason the Earth instead of the Moon was in the sky. It was day, and the couple embracing some distance from him began to whisper in soft, but clearly excited tones.

"We were so happy," Serenity sighed, sitting beside him on the stone seat.

Darien turned to see Serenity sitting beside him. Whipping his head back to the couple embracing she was still there with the man... Endy-something.

"Ok... I'm seeing double."

Serenity chuckled softly beside him, "I told you once you opened your heart your mind would be opened too."

"Ok... no, not following."

Serenity sighed a sigh that was full of endless patience and yet held a hint of exasperation. The man was lucky he had his looks sometimes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out... eventually," she smiled kindly, looking wistfully back at the couple who were now walking slowly together, obviously savouring every moment together.

"Serenity, I'm sorry for the other night. I was out of line," Darien said apologetically.

"Thats ok Darien. If I quite remember you were forgiven," she smiled sweetly at him.

"So what is this?" Darien asked, looking around him.

"It's a dream Darien."

"I know that. Is this a memory of you?"

She laughed softly, "It's _your_ dream."

"So it's MY memory?"

"I suppose so."

"Does she have these dreams?"

Serenity paused, "Yes, but they don't make sense to her."

"Why don't I just tell her who she is Serenity?" Darien suddenly asked, "Maybe she'd remember then, or something."

"No!" Serenity said vehemently, shaking her head, "She must, like you must, remember on your own."

"But I still don't remember anything about myself, and you yourself said I won't until she remembers who she is," Darien replied with a frown. "It seems like I am in a catch 22 situation, damned if I do, damned if I don't."

Serenity shrugged, "I'm just a pawn of forces greater than me, not your fortune teller."

"Well then I guess I'll just tell her then won't I?" Darien smirked.

"You think you are so cocky Darien. Well there are a few problems with that. One, how will you explain that you know about all this? Two, even if you did it as Tuxedo Mask how will you prove she is who she is, and three how do you expect to do it without freaking the poor girl out?" Serenity said, listing off all the problems, "And lastly, if you tell her instead of her remembering you will put her in great danger. You aren't the only person looking for her."

"The Sailor Scouts are looking for her..." Darien murmured, his voice trailing off.

"The Scouts will protect her when she is revealed," Serenity replied, looking off into the distance at the couple who had their foreheads touching.

Darien scrutinised the woman beside him, _Damn her knowledge, she knows way more than she tells_.

"So Darien... did you enjoy her kisses tonight?" Serenity said with a soft smirk, "I should really refer to Tuxedo Mask seeing as he was really the one who had the pleasure."

Darien growled low in his throat, annoyed that she was right, "For your information I did. But Serena and I have an interesting relationship. I'm her 'annoying cousin'."

"How are you going to change that?" Serenity enquired innocently.

Darien reeled back slightly in shock, "What do you mean?"

"Well you're in love with her..." she said, leading the conversation.

"Yes," he said, unable to help the lopsided smile on his face.

Serenity sighed that same patient sigh again and shook her head, "Well, aren't you going to try to get her to fall in love with you?"

Darien looked shocked. He hadn't really thought that far, but to be fair he had only realised he was in love a few hours ago. He smiled at the thought of Serena loving him back. Being in love was wonderful, if she loved him back it couldn't be more perfect than that. He suddenly frowned.

"I kissed her tonight as Tuxedo Mask," he said softly, considering the obvious problem at hand.

"Yeah... you did..." Serenity drawled beside him, "So the question remains, which one of you is she going to fall for? The hero of Tokyo, or the man behind the mask?"

"Ah damn..." Darien sighed. Suddenly being in love had gotten unbelievably complicated.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**CHAPTER 4: REVENGE**

Serena yawned and sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at the events of last night, but decided to think about it all later. Right now she was a bit hungry. Padding out into the lounge area she saw that the girls were still asleep, strewn all around the lounge room in various spots. She smiled at her sleeping friends, but the innocent smile soon turned into an evil grin.

_I'll teach them to pike out of a talent contest and trick me like that..._

Quickly getting dressed, she grabbed all the makeup, hairbrushes and beauty items from the bathroom and from her friend's bags, she threw it all into a satchel, set the alarm and quietly slipped out the door.

.

Darien woke early, feeling quite famished and ready for breakfast. Seeing Andrew was still asleep he got dressed and quietly left the room. He walked down the hall and got to the stairs only to see Serena creeping slowly down them with a satchel.

"What are you doing?"

She froze, and turned toward him, but instead of looking at him she flicked a glance past him before giving him a stern look and shushing him, pressing her finger to her lips. She continued quietly down the stairs, looking around her carefully.

Coming down the stairs as quietly and as quickly as he could he came up beside her to whisper in her ear, "What are you doing?"

"Getting some revenge. Help me hide this, then we can go to breakfast and after that," she smiled evilly, "We will wait for the fireworks!"

She looked around, but couldn't seem to find a satisfactory hiding place. Then she looked directly at him with those big blue eyes of hers full of evil joy.

"I've got a better idea," she said, heading back up the stairs and towards his room, he followed her around the corner to see her pointing at the door as she said with simple determination, "Open it."

"Why?"

"Because Andrew chickened out too."

"Ah," Darien replied, realising what mischief she was up to and eagerly complying.

"Stand guard," she whispered, sneaking into the room to place the bag on the bed with the unsuspecting victim.

He waited dutifully outside the door until she quietly stepped out of the room, shutting the door as silently as she could.

"So what was in that thing?" Darien asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"The precious..." she said in her best golem voice, she giggled behind her hand, "No seriously, it's all the makeup from the room I share with the girls. They thought they could get away with leaving me on my own in the talent contest last night. This is just to even the score."

"What about your makeup?"

"I didn't bring any. I don't wear the stuff most of the time..."

_Wow, so she naturally looks that beautiful all the time,_ his mind wandered before he realised she was still talking.

"...Come on, I'm starving. I want to be able to enjoy my breakfast before having to run for my life," she said, walking toward the dining hall. A few people were up, but mostly the guests had had a late night and were clearly sleeping in today.

Darien followed her mutely to the dining hall. They grabbed a plate and filled it with some of the breakfast from the buffet options.

"Careful meatball head, you don't want to eat the hotel out of all their food. Others need to eat too," he teased gently.

"Shut up Darien, or I'll take all your beauty products too and then what will you do when you can't get your hair to flick just-so?" she teased back.

He just smiled, enjoying the tentative new friendship they seemed to have struck up since she forgave him the night before last. _Its a start... _he thought.

"SERENA!" a voice from the ceiling above was heard to shriek.

Serena ate her breakfast just that little bit faster, "_That_ was Raye," she said between mouthfuls.

"WHERE IS IT?" another voice cried pitifully.

"That was Ami," Serena smiled with glee.

"ITS ALL GONE, I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" a third voice yelled.

"That was Lita," she giggled, "but I see we have saved the best for last..."

Sure enough, Mina screamed in a blind rage, "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Wow, I've never heard Mina that upset," Darien remarked, shooting Serena a you're-insane look.

"Yeah, she's so vain," Serena laughed, "They're my friends, and I know where to hit them where it hurts."

Suddenly four clearly annoyed girls stormed into the dining hall, hair tied messily back in ponytails and hands covering their un-made up faces. Darien was amused to see Serena lean forward, a perfectly innocent and slightly surprised look on her face.

"Guys, what's wrong?" she said, with just that right amount of concern in her voice.

"_Someone_ has taken all the makeup," Raye said angrily.

"Why would they do that?" Serena said looking up at her friends with her big blue eyes, a confused look suddenly coming on their faces when they realised Serena wasn't acting like a guilty person.

"Maybe Andrew did," Darien added, keeping his face straight, "He stepped out of the room late last night, and his uncle is an investor here...I'm sure room keys wouldn't be a problem for him to get to..." he added, letting the last part of his sentence trail off.

The four girls looked at each other with calculating glances for a silent moment.

"Darien," Ami said quietly, "Can we please have your room key?"

Darien handed over the key and watched the girls leave before turning to Serena, "You are the most evil little imp I've ever known. You just sat there lying through your teeth like a pro, I would have believed you if I hadn't been up this morning," he mock-chided her.

She just smiled down at her breakfast, continuing to pick at it.

"ARGH-!" a muffled cry was heard from upstairs.

Serena raised her eyebrows as her four friends dragged Andrew, who was held captive by his own blankets wrapped tightly around his body, past the dining hall doors and outside.

"I have to see this!" she squealed, leaving her breakfast to race after her friends.

Darien decided to follow, stepping up behind Serena a moment later. She was crying tears of laughter as she watched her friends dump Andrew into the snow at the top of the hill before giving him a shove with their feet to send him rolling down the hill. Darien smiled at the scene before him and allowed himself a small chuckle, glancing down at the beautiful blonde who was leaning against the door gasping for breath as she laughed. When she had stopped laughing she looked back up at him with the biggest grin on her face and he felt as though his heart would stop at her innocent beauty.

_Not THAT innocent..._ he thought, remembering her recent antics.

At that moment, Seiya appeared beside them.


	5. Chapter 5: Game On

**CHAPTER 5: GAME ON**

"Good morning Serena," Seiya said, smiling at Serena.

"Morning Seiya," she said politely.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" he asked her, ignoring Darien who was presently fervently wishing that a freak earthquake would see Seiya swallowed up and never seen or heard from again.

"I was having breakfast with Darien actually," she replied, Darien allowed a tiny smile of triumph to touch his lips until she said, "But you are welcome to join us."

Seiya, of course, _leapt_ at the opportunity while Darien just rolled his eyes. He studied the other man covertly as they seated themselves back at the table. He was not nearly as tall as him, _HA!_, had boring grey-blue eyes, _Serena likes Tuxedo Mask's eyes, I've heard enough of it at the Arcade_, long black hair down to his waist, _What a girl_, and wore some sort of rumpled brown-tinged lime suit, _Probably going for the wasted rocker look_.

"So Serena, I hear you are going to sing for us again?" Seiya was saying.

"Yeah I suppose. Mina and I are going to sing at the fancy dress ball next week and I suppose I'll find something to sing for the masked ball."

"You looked great last night by the way," Seiya complimented her heavily.

Darien was glad to see that Serena didn't even blush, _She always blushes when I tease her_.

"Thanks Seiya, its fun to get dressed up every now and then."

"I'll be doing it more often. A record company manager was at the talent contest last night by chance and has offered to sign the Starlights up with his company," Seiya said, trying to impress the girl.

Darien couldn't control the snort that came from him, _In the words of Shania Twain – that don't impress me much, or her it seems either._

Serena asked if he was ok, while Seiya threw him an annoyed glance. Darien just smiled and said he just had to clear his throat.

"Hey guys, thanks for breakfast, I'm going to go freshen up," Serena suddenly announced as she got up from the table to go back to her room.

The second she left, all hell broke loose.

"Geez _Seiya_, could you crash and burn any worse?" Darien said snidely.

"Geez _Darien_, could you look anymore like a lost puppy?" Seiya sneered back.

"She's so not interested in you."

"At least I'm in there. _You're _no competition, sitting there like a flipping rag doll."

"My pinky finger has a better chance with her than your entire get-up, what _are_ you meant to be dressed as anyway? You'd think you could iron your clothes and look decent before leaving your room."

"You think _you_ have a chance? I've spent every morning with her since she got here!"

"I've seen her every day for the last six months."

"She'll be mine by the night of the masked ball," Seiya declared.

"You haven't got a chance," Darien stated confidently.

"Wanna bet?" Seiya challenged him, staring him directly in the eye. He suddenly stood to his feet, calling out to Serena who had obviously finished 'freshening up' and was walking by the dining hall, "Hey Sere-bear, are we going to catch up, same time and place as _usual_?" Seiya asked sweetly, directing the last word straight at Darien.

"Sure, see you in an hour," Serena called back with a wave.

Seiya looked at Darien with a triumphant gaze, but was surprised to see him smirking back at him, unfazed.

"Sere-bear?" Darien said mockingly to Seiya as he rose from the table, turning toward the door to call to Serena, "Serena, wait for me."

"Do you even know where I'm going?" Serena called back.

"Always, I know you like no other meatball head," he teased her.

She just poked her tongue out at him and told him to hurry up. Turning back to Seiya, Darien smirked at the young man who was clearly very annoyed at the turn of events.

"You haven't got anything on me _Darien_. I can offer her everything her heart desires now that I've a record contract," Seiya seethed.

Darien laughed, "But I do have something on you Seiya, I can offer her everything _you can't_."

.

"Come on Darien, you could at least try to skate," Serena teased the dark haired man mercilessly as she skated circles around him. She'd deliberately skated within a hair-breadth of him to put him off balance and had laughed joyfully when he'd fallen right on his bum on the cold, hard ice.

"You are so dead when we get off the ice," he muttered menacingly.

"That's if you can even get off the ice. From where I'm standing, you can barely skate as it is!" she smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. Who could resist that smile? He saw her look at her watch and heard her groan as she slapped her head.

"I have to go, I'm late," she said apologetically, sitting on a log at the edge of the lake to pull her shoes on.

"Ok. I'll walk back with you. Andrew wants to go for a hike or something," Darien said as he joined her on the log.

"Darien?" Serena suddenly said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I like being your friend. You're much nicer this way."

He smiled, "I still intend to tease you, you know. Your face gets all scrunched up when you're mad you know. It's pretty funny," he grinned, tying his bootlace.

She punched him lightly on the arm in response and they walked in companionable silence back to the hotel.

"Serena..." Seiya said, getting up from his chair on the porch and barely holding back a frown when he saw her with Darien... still.

"Sorry I'm late Seiya," she smiled.

"Yeah, time flies when you're having fun Seiya. You know how it is," Darien quipped.

Seiya ignored Darien, and instead offered his arm to Serena, "Let's go then."

Darien could barely contain his smirk when Serena walked by Seiya toward the meeting room, completely missing the arm he'd extended toward her. Seiya just shot him a glare. His smirk broke into a wide grin when Mina came flying down the stairs to demand Serena's presence _immediately_ so they could begin practicing for their duet at the fancy dress ball. Seiya of course was completely ok with Serena taking a rain-check on their daily morning meeting. Seiya shot Darien another glare behind Serena's back when she turned to leave, to which Darien responded by whistling a happy tune, hands in pockets, as he walked away to find Andrew.

.

"Serena, what are we going to sing?" Mina whined, flicking through a list of songs online but unable to find one she envisioned herself singing.

"I was thinking something sweet and romantic for the couples," Serena said wistfully.

"Oh someone's in lurve!"

"Not yet," Serena giggled.

"Oh! Do tell!" Mina begged.

"Not yet ok? I just want to wait and see what happens... hey what about that song?"

"What one?" Mina said, scrunching her eyes up at the computer screen.

"You've got a way by Shania Twain. It was the theme song to that Notting Hill movie, its really sweet," Serena said, tapping the screen.

Mina clicked the listen button, and after a few moments smiled. "Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6: Prelude to a Broken Heart

**CHAPTER 6: PRELUDE TO A BROKEN HEART**

**A few days later...**

"Thanks Seiya for all your help," Serena smiled as she packed her books away.

"No problem Serena," Seiya sighed tiredly. It was 7pm and they'd been studying for the last hour. Usually they met in the morning, but Serena had been busy with her friends this week, _And Darien_, he thoughtly jealously.

"Hey Serena, this came for you," Mina said, entering the meeting room with a small box in her hand.

"Really? I wonder what it is... ooh!" Serena squealed, for upon opening the box there was a perfectly bloomed red rose with a note saying 'tonight'.

At that moment Raye, Lita and Ami fell out from behind the door.

Raye looked up at Serena, unfazed that she was now on the floor stuck under Lita and Ami and demanded shrilly, "Well?! What's in it!?"

"Uh..." Serena stuttered, starting to put the box behind her back.

She was however too slow, because Mina had grabbed the box lightly from her hands and skipped away from her to open it.

"Ohh... huh?" Mina exclaimed as she opened the box.

The girls crowded around her to see, even Seiya craned his neck in the background, refusing to move but desperate to see the gift.

"Serena what is this?" Lita asked.

"Um, guys can we talk upstairs?" Serena asked quietly, closing the box.

.

"So who is it from Serena, seeing as you obviously know," Raye demanded as only she could.

"It's from Tuxedo Mask," Serena said quietly.

"WHAT!" four horrified gasps came.

"I saw him a few nights ago when I went ice skating. He just appeared and said he had heard the song I sung and wanted to see me," Serena explained, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"There is so much more to it than that!" Mina squealed with delight.

"Yeah Sere, SPILL!" Lita added with a tinge of excitement.

"Well... we skated for a bit... and then..."

"AND THEN WHAT!" the four girls screamed, dying to know.

"He kissed me."

Serena covered her ears as her friends screamed and squealed and shrieked with excitement. She giggled a little herself, surprised that they were reacting so well.

"You guys aren't mad?"

"Nah Sere, we sorta talked about it and we think it may be ok..." Raye said uncertainly.

"Yeah, we don't know much about him but we don't think he is such a bad guy anymore we suppose," Ami added.

"But be careful ok?" Lita said, taking Serena by the shoulders to look down at her upturned face.

"I will Lita, guys, I promise to be careful."

"Ok then, what are you waiting for? Get out of here!" Ami said, giving Serena a shove toward her bedroom door so she could go get ready.

.

"Tuxedo Mask."

He was standing beside the lake, his cape fluttering softly in the wind. _He is so gorgeous..._

"Serena."

He turned to look at her and she felt her heart flutter in her chest as only he could make her feel. He extended his gloved hand to her and gently pulled her onto the ice when she took it...

.

Serena gently clicked the door shut behind her to lean back against it and sigh. A light flicked on behind her and she turned to see her four friends sitting on the couch, arms folded. Raye was the first to speak.

"Well. Go on, tell us EVERYTHING!" she said, breaking into a huge grin.

"We skated a bit, and talked a little about not much at all... then he kissed me on the cheek goodnight," Serena sighed blissfully.

"Just the cheek?" Mina groaned.

"Yes. He was a gentleman," Serena sniffed back.

"So what are you going to do Serena? Secretly meet every other night like Romeo and Juliet?" Lita jumped in.

Serena's wistful smile faded as she considered what Lita had said.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Ami asked, seeing her friend's change of mood.

"You're right Lita, what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean Serena?"

"Well, how is it going to work meeting in secret every night huh? Not being able to share everything with each other because of... uh... the secret identity thing? What do I say to him...'oh Tuxedo Mask, did you nearly get killed tonight? Really? Me too'," Serena said quietly, seriousness in her voice.

The girls fell silent at Serena's words. She was right, how was it going to work?

"Sere, it's been a bit of a crazy week, AND it's the holidays so we all go a bit fanciful. Why don't you just sleep on it and see if you can't work it out huh?" Mina said wisely.

Serena smiled gratefully at her friend, "Thanks Mina. I will think it over. I'm sure it'll work out in the end like you say."

.

"Would you care to dance my lady?"

"I would good sir," Serenity replied with a giggle, taking Endymion's hand.

Darien watched Serenity and Endymion enter the dance floor amidst the other dancing couples and begin to dance gracefully.

"I loved to dance with him," Serenity sighed beside him.

"You have got to stop doing that Serenity. I know it's only a dream and less formal than meeting in real life, but would a 'hello' kill you?"

Serenity tilted her head to look at him from beneath her lashes, "Tense tonight huh? Didn't give into that passion there did you, just a chaste little kiss on the cheek Darien?"

He rewarded her with a dirty look, before looking back at the dancing couple.

"He looks familiar," Darien said quizzically of Endymion.

"Does he?" Serenity replied calmly, following his gaze.

"You sound like you know something Serenity, care to share?"

"I know a lot of things Darien. If you want to know them, find the crystals and you will remember all by yourself," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Hmmph," was his only response.

"So Darien, I see you've chosen to _mask _yourself with Serena. Why?"Serenity asked, prodding him with her finger.

Darien sighed, looking to the floor, "It's easier. She already likes Tuxedo Mask I suppose... I don't know how to talk to her let alone begin to... act on my feelings when I'm just, well, me."

"You've been building a nice friendship there Darien, talking to her, going ice skating, having fun with her, the girls and Andrew. Is it so bad?"

"Yes!" he hissed, his heart lurching in his chest painfully, "Because what... what if she doesn't feel the same?"

"What if she could, if you only tried? Or worse, what if she could feel that way about someone else if you didn't?" Serenity said sagely, looking at the memory of Endymion and herself wandering off toward the balcony, the dance now ended. "Love is a risk Darien. How would you feel to know that Endymion and I risked our lives to be with each other, until the very end?" she said softly, a single tear falling delicately down her smooth cheek.

"Was it worth it? The risk... the pain?"

Serenity closed her eyes, remembering everything about Endymion she loved; his smile, his warm personality and gentle laughter, his silent solidarity and courage. He had shone as brightly as any star; even as death closed in upon him he was beautiful.

"Yes," she whispered brokenly, "Even unto death it was worth it just to be with him."


	7. Chapter 7: The Fancy Dress Ball

**CHAPTER 7: THE FANCY DRESS BALL**

"Girls, you've got two hours to look for your costume ok? Then we have to get back to the hotel for lunch," Ikuko informed them before dragging Kenji away to peer into the various boutique stores that dotted the little mountain town.

"It's not like we will need two hours, there's only one costume shop in this tiny town," Mina moaned, certain they weren't going to find any good costumes in just one store.

"Where is the store anyway?" Serena wondered aloud.

"It's this way," Amy stated, ever prepared.

The girls strolled through the tiny town, giggling and chatting as they made their way to the costume store. Upon seeing the shack the store was located in they were pleasantly surprised to find it was handsomely decorated with beautiful outfits. The girls began to excitedly delve into the clothing racks, squealing with every treasured find.

"Ohh look!" Mina shrieked, finding an Aphrodite outfit. It was a soft gold with mesh full length dress. It fell from one shoulder to gather at the waist by a gold chain to flow to the ground.

"That would be perfect on you," Raye nodded approvingly. Holding up red dress she asked, "What do you think about this?"

.

"Darien come on, you cannot just wear a tuxedo to a fancy dress ball, you have to get into the spirit of things," Andrew commanded, dragging Darien down the road toward the costume shop.

Darien only groaned in response, allowing himself to be dragged along the street.

Andrew entered the shop pulling Darien behind him only to be met with five shrieks as the girls dived behind the curtains of the dressing rooms.

"What?" Andrew said, blinking rapidly with confusion.

"You CAN'T just see our costumes before the ball!" Lita said, glaring at the intruders.

"Why not?" Andrew asked, clueless about such things.

The girls just rolled their eyes and gave each other knowing looks.

"It's ok, we're done here anyway. We just have to get changed back into our regular clothes," Ami said, pulling her curtain shut.

A few minutes later the girls stepped out with their chosen garment while Andrew and Darien looked dazedly through the mountains of clothes before them. The girls paid for their outfits and, saying goodbye, skipped out the door excited over the night ahead.

Andrew held up a Peter Pan costume to Darien, "So, er, what do you think of this?"

Darien sweatdropped.

.

Several hours later the fancy dress ball began with a show of fireworks. The guests applauded politely with each display, quietly impressed with the efforts of the hotel manager to make their stay memorable.

"The girls are running late," Andrew muttered in his Prince Charming outfit, a regal blue with red lining old-style tuxedo with slightly puffed sleeves.

"You mean Mina," Darien teased his best friend lightly. He saw Andrew's slightly annoyed expression turn to gaping amazement. He followed his friend's gaze to see the girls standing in the door.

Mina entered first in her Aphrodite outfit, her blonde hair curled to one side of her head and hanging lightly over her shoulder. Raye followed in a red sequinned devil outfit, reminiscent of Elizabeth Hurley in Bedazzled. Lita was next, wearing a green lady-of-court ball dress and tittering behind her fan. Ami was next, and Darien heard Greg gasp appreciatively at her in her blue Cinderella outfit. But it was Darien's turn to inhale sharply when Serena appeared dressed in a white and silver fairy costume. The gauze skirt was cut to reveal her long legs to just above her knee while the back flowed down to her ankles that were wrapped in delicate ribbons from the high heels she wore. She wore a white corset decorated by various flowers made of white material while the wings extended up a little higher than her head. The girls had plaited silver ribbons in her hair, plaiting the front part of her hair across the hairline.

The girls wandered up to the guys, and Greg and Andrew were quick to take Ami and Mina to the dance floor and claim them as their partners for the night.

"You look nice Darien," Lita commented absently as she searched the hall for Adrian, the young man she had danced with the night of the talent contest.

Darien accepted the compliment graciously, dressed in his pirate costume. The black pants he wore were cuffed by knee-high brown boots. He wore a plain white pirate top with the top few buttons undone, which was complimented by a dark brown vest that extended below his waist. It tied up with a large dark red belt with silver buckle. He'd tied a blue bandanna around his head, and left his hair undone so it hung messily over his eyes. He'd let Andrew talk him into wearing some smudged mascara under his eyes to complete the look, but had refused to black out any teeth.

"You look nice too Lita, Raye, Serena," he responded.

Lita hadn't heard the compliment, for upon seeing Adrian she had walked off while Darien was mid-sentence. Chad appeared at that moment to whisk Raye away, leaving Serena standing with Darien.

Darien opened his mouth to speak but to his horror no sound came. He quickly closed his mouth, cursing it for refusing to work only to see Serena giving him a what's-wrong-with-you look. He quickly looked away from her and back at the dance floor, and heard her sigh.

"Well?" she said to him, folding her arms to turn to him and frown.

"What?" he asked, perplexed.

"It's only you and me now, aren't you going to at least ask me to dance? I'd rather not be a wallflower you know," she said, poking him.

Darien stood there pole axed. "Er, ok," he finally mumbled.

Serena grinned with delight and dragged him onto the dance floor near to the other girls to dance.

"Serena," Darien said uncertainly.

"What?"

He leant in to whisper in her ear, "I can't dance, I don't think," he confessed.

"That's ok. Me either!" she said happily in response before proceeding to shimmy to the music.

"You don't look like you can't dance," he muttered, but took a cue from those around him and mimicked their movements, soon able to find his own rhythm.

"Where's Seiya tonight?" Raye yelled to Serena over the music at one point.

"He's got a gig in a town an hour away," Serena yelled back, "But he'll be here for the masked ball he told me."

_He probably wouldn't miss it for the world_, Darien rolled his eyes.

The night wore on and Darien found himself intermittently dancing with any one of the girls as they refused to allow him to sit and be anti-social. Andrew just laughed at his friend as he was forcibly dragged around the dance floor without a moment's peace.

"You're in now buddy. Once those girls get their claws in you are stuck with them forever. Just let it go, they are in control now," Andrew joked.

Darien only groaned his feeble response.

The host suddenly stepped up to the microphone to interrupt the gala proceedings. "Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming tonight, you all look fantastic. Now for a special treat we have Serena and Mina to sing for you, ladies," he said, handing Mina the microphone.

The couples on the dancefloor applauded politely as Mina stepped into the spotlight to begin the song. A soft guitar introduction filled the air, and Mina began to sing a slow and gently love song. The couples swayed to the soft music, carried away by its simple romance.

_You've got a way with me, somehow you got me to believe_

_In everything that I could, I gotta say you really got away_

A soft spotlight fazed on to light up Serena who was standing just near Mina as she began to sing the next part.

_You've got a way it seems, you gave me faith to find my dreams_

_You'll never know just what that means, Can't you see you got a way with me?_

The two girls entered beautifully into the chorus, their voices perfectly complementing each other.

_It's in the way you want me, its in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what love's made of, its in the way we make love_

Serena began to sing the second verse.

_You've got a way with words, you kept me smiling even when it hurts_

_There's no way to measure what your love is worth_

_I can't believe the way you get through to me._

_It's in the way you want me_... the girls sang together.

Darien saw Andrew staring up at Mina from the dance floor, obviously completely besotted with her.

The song was short and sweet, and the crowd applauded as the girls finished. But a couple cries of 'Encore' turned into a demand across the room. Darien saw Andrew leap onto the stage to whisper in Serena's ear. She smiled and nodded in reply before Andrew turned and took Mina by the hand to take her to the dance floor.

"Smooth Andrew," Darien grinned.

Serena began to sing the song again with a smile as she watched the happy couple in front of her dance together. The world didn't exist to Andrew and Mina as they danced, whispering excitedly to each other, arms clasped around the other's waist. At that moment Darien envied Andrew his easy flirting with Mina.

Serena enjoyed singing the love song. Her mind drifted and she found herself envisioning a man who tenderly cupped her cheek and told her she was his life. She couldn't see his face, but he was somehow familiar. The vision faded and the room came back into focus as the song ended. She blinked a few times, a little surprised by the vision but chose to ignore it for the moment. She looked at Andrew and Mina on the dance floor and snorted her annoyance. She brought the microphone up to her lips.

"Andrew, just kiss the girl already!"

Andrew froze and shot Serena a desperate you-didn't-just-do-that look. She grinned back and waved her hand at him to proceed. Laughing, Andrew took Mina into a low dip and kissed her lightly. The crowd around them laughed appreciatively and congratulated the couple on their newfound romance as Andrew led Mina outside.

Serena smiled, glad for her friends; stepping back from the microphone she quietly slipped through the crowd and out a side door to go to her room. There, she put on warmer clothes and grabbed her ice skates before heading down to the lake.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you want to hear the song, just pop over to YouTube and plug in "You've got a way". It only goes for about 3.26 minutes and its lovely. If Serena had a singing voice I imagine it would sound something like this.


	8. Chapter 8: Distraction

**CHAPTER 8: DISTRACTION**

Serena arrived at the lake, glad for some time alone. The vision she'd had on stage bothered her. She'd felt connected to the man in it somehow; deeply connected. It wasn't a heart's flutter, but a soul to soul understanding. Her thoughts drifted to Tuxedo Mask. She still hadn't figured out just how their relationship, if you could call it that, would ever work. There would be too many secrets already. He didn't know she was Sailor Moon, or that he probably was only interested in her because she'd been selfish and let a shadow of their first kiss linger in his memories. She couldn't very well go on a date with him without a youma popping up sooner or later and having to run off on him without explanation. He would get suspicious, and when he found out she was Sailor Moon he would feel betrayed.

She sighed deeply. It just wasn't going to work; no matter how nicely he kissed or how he made her feel.

"Serena," his voice came gently across the lake.

"Tuxedo Mask."

"You sounded lovely tonight, as usual," he said gently, gliding up to her on the ice.

"You were there again hmm?" she smiled.

He leant in and breathed in her perfume – she smelled of vanilla and honey. He could barely contain himself any longer as he bowed his head to kiss her and give in to his desire to feel her lips against his.

He was stopped by her finger against his lips.

"Tuxedo Mask I –"

The moment was shattered by a piercing scream that exploded the ice nearby as a winter youma crashed noisily through the ice and into the air. It stopped in the air, its wings beating cold air down at them, and glared.

"Serena, you must leave now. GO!" Tuxedo Mask commanded her.

She nodded and skated to the edge of the lake, running around the hedges with her skates still on. Once behind the hedges she transformed and called to the other girls on their communicators.

"Problem at the lake," was all she said before snapping it shut and racing back to join Tuxedo Mask, "Damn mini-skirted fuka! It's so cold!" she grumbled.

Tuxedo Mask was throwing roses at the beast in the air, but it was dodging them easily. Sailor Moon stood back assessing the situation, waiting for the girls to get there. They arrived a moment later.

"Mercury, what is it?"

Mercury furiously tapped away at her computer before gasping with horror, "It's Greg!"

"So it's not a youma? Ok then we must save him," Sailor Moon said decidedly.

"He's a rainbow crystal carrier. The NegaVerse must have sensed him somehow," Mercury cried softly, looking worriedly at her date who was presently attacking Tuxedo Mask.

"Let's go then, distract him long enough and I'll heal him ok?" Sailor Moon commanded, leaping into battle.

Tuxedo Mask was relieved to see the Scouts, "Where is the girl?" he asked, breathless from dodging attacks.

"Your girlfriend is fine Cape-boy," Jupiter called back, dodging an attack from the winged-beast that was Greg.

Venus and Mars managed to distract Greg long enough for Sailor Moon to launch her moon healing attack. Zoicite appeared at that moment to grab the rainbow crystal from the healed Greg, but Tuxedo Mask was too quick and snatched the yellow crystal from the ice first.

"Back off Zoicite or you'll be moondusted," Sailor Moon threatened, inching her hand toward her tiara.

Zoicite just shot her a dirty glare before disappearing into a black sub-space portal. "I'll be back Sailor Brats!" was his parting shot.

The Scouts just rolled their eyes in response. All in all it had been a relatively quick battle and they were grateful Zoicite was a bit of a twit.

"So, we meet again," Tuxedo Mask said, dusting the snow from his tuxedo.

"Yes we do. I suppose we should talk about our objectives here. Mercury, can you take the young man over there back to the hotel while we discuss things with Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon said with authority.

Mercury gave Sailor Moon a grateful look, thankful to be able to take care of her date while he was hurt and weak.

"So, crystals. It seems you now have three and we have two," Jupiter said thoughtfully.

"Yes," Tuxedo Mask replied abruptly, wanting to leave and see if Serena was ok.

Sailor Moon considered the situation for a moment before speaking. "I think things should stay as they are now," she said quietly.

"What do you mean Sailor Moon?" Mars asked, confused.

"If we each hold onto a crystal, then it's less likely that the NegaVerse will be able to get them all at the same time if only one of us holds all the crystals," Sailor Moon explained.

"Brilliant Sailor Moon," Venus said.

"Tuxedo Mask, do you have somewhere else you need to be?" Jupiter suddenly demanded, annoyed that the caped man was shifting on his feet in agitation.

"Yes I do actually," he snapped.

"Really?" Jupiter asked back, nudging Sailor Moon conspiratorially.

"Yes," he stuttered, "I need to continue looking for the princess," he lied. _I have already found her... but they don't need to know that yet. She needs to stay safe and unknown._

"Why, you in love with her or something?" Venus teased.

"Yes," he said with conviction.

Sailor Moon felt as if she had been slapped. She frowned at him, "Ok. So what were you doing with the blonde girl out here then?" she asked carefully.

Tuxedo Mask panicked. He couldn't let anyone know he had feelings for Serena. If the NegaVerse found out then they might try to use her against him for the crystals. He couldn't put her in danger.

"Oh, nothing, she was a bit of a nice distraction," he said as calmly as possible.

Sailor Moon saw red. _A distraction?_

Tuxedo Mask wondered suddenly why Sailor Moon looked murderous while her Scouts gave her anxious looks. He was even more surprised when she stormed up to him, hauled her arm back and punched him on the chin. The hit sent him flying back across the ice and into a snow bank.

"What was that for?!" he shouted angrily, rubbing his chin.

"Grab him," Sailor Moon commanded the Scouts, and they obeyed without question, racing forward to hold him down.

"What the hell is going on?" he shouted again, held down by Jupiter, Venus and Mars while Sailor Moon stood above him.

"I'm the champion of love and justice, and THAT was a little JUSTICE!" she sneered at him before rifling through his pockets to take the yellow crystal from him.

"What are you DOING?" he cried, struggling to get up but found it useless as the girls held him down still.

"I don't think a heartless JERK like you deserves to hold onto a crystal, let alone a young girl's heart. The crystal I'm taking with me and right at this moment I'm going to go tell the poor girl to stay away from CREEPS LIKE YOU!" Sailor Moon said with scorn. Turning to her Scouts she said "Hold him a minute while I find the girl," and leapt away.

Minutes later, the girls received a beep from their communicator as a sign to release Tuxedo Mask. They quickly leapt away from the cursing hero and made their escape away from the hotel. They would double back later when they were sure he wasn't following them.

Tuxedo Mask for his part was furious at the Scouts and Sailor Moon for taking the crystals and furthermore ruining any chance he had with Serena.


	9. Chapter 9: When It's Over

**CHAPTER 9: WHEN ITS OVER**

"Serena, don't you even want to talk about it?" Mina asked her friend softly, sitting down next to her as she sat staring out over the lake.

"No."

"It's been two days."

Serena sighed and got up to walk back to the hotel. Mina walked beside her worried. Serena hadn't even cried, or gotten upset and angry save that one moment when she had punched Tuxedo Mask.

"Mina, it's done and gone. It was my fault in the first place. I left a tiny memory of our kiss left. It's probably the only reason he felt the way he did in the first place," she said miserably.

"It's not your fault. He was an ass."

Serena sniffled, "I know. At least I know the first kiss was really him and how he felt."

Mina hugged her friend as Seiya stepped up. He'd noticed Serena had been quiet lately but hadn't been able to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Serena, can I have a chat to you?" Seiya asked with a soft smile.

"Sure," Serena brightened. Seiya had been there for her and hadn't pried into her feelings, which she was glad for. _He's really quite sweet_, she thought.

"Well, I know that you've been asked to sing at the masked ball, well the manager has asked my band to do a song or two and I was wondering if you wanted to do a duet with me," Seiya asked, hoping against hope she'd say yes.

Serena smiled, she liked the idea. "Of course, it sounds great. Do you have a song in mind?"

"You bet. If you want I can show you now," Seiya grinned, happy that she had agreed.

"Lead the way," Serena giggled, taking the arm he offered.

He sat her down outside on the veranda and pulled some sheet music from his pocket, offering it to her. She flicked her eyes over it and gave a sad smile.

"Is it ok?" Seiya asked with some concern.

Still looking at the music and lyrics her smile brightened, "No, it's perfect."

.

Darien had meanwhile spent the last few wretched days cursing Sailor Moon and her interference between Tuxedo Mask –him, and Serena. He hadn't been to see her as Tuxedo Mask, too unsure of what his reception would be. But his heart lurched in his chest every time he saw her. He wanted to pull her into his arms and beg forgiveness, to tell her everything, but he just couldn't. She didn't know she was the princess, or that he was Tuxedo Mask and that if she actually did know those two facts that she would be in mortal danger. So when he rounded a corner of the veranda to see her giggling with Seiya over something he couldn't hide the absolute malice he felt toward the guy stealing her attention now.

Seiya had seen Darien and the look he had on his face while Serena was facing him and so hadn't seen Darien at all. It was at that moment that Seiya had a brilliant idea.

"Serena," he whispered, leaning in close to her.

"Yeah?" she said back, leaning in too, wondering why he was acting so secretive.

"I've got an idea on how to make this duet really great..." he said, and whispered his plan.

Serena couldn't help but grin, "Brilliant, but..." she said, whispering something back.

Darien could see from where he was standing that Seiya looked slightly disappointed, but not enough to wipe the clearly victorious look from his face. He wished he had bothered to tune in to what they were saying, but the painful rhythm of his heart attempting to continue beating and live another day had distracted him of late.

"Serena, why are you smiling like that?" Lita demanded, stomping over to Seiya and Serena.

"Just planning a surprise," Serena giggled.

"Uh huh, well come on. We are going snowboarding," Lita said impatiently.

"Sure I'll be right there. Want to join us Seiya?" Serena asked the dark haired young man.

"Would love to," Seiya said, flashing a smile.

"You too Darien," Lita called out to the statue at the end of the veranda as she turned to go back inside.

Darien only glowered, but obediently followed Lita.

.

An hour later the five girls and three guys were snowboarding down a gentle slope. Serena had unsurprisingly fallen over several times and Seiya was only too quick to help her up.

"Hey Ami, how is Greg going?" Raye asked the blue haired girl.

"He's ok. He said he hurt himself falling down a snow slope or something, but the doctor says he will be fine," Ami said, happy that Greg didn't remember his time as a negamonster.

"Hey Serena, how are you going?" Lita asked her friend cautiously.

"Not too well. I keep falling over," Serena said, clearly avoiding the topic.

"That's not what I meant," Lita continued to press her.

Mina placed a hand on Lita's arm to stop her interrogation and shook her head. Lita just nodded and resumed her descent down the hill on her snowboard.

Darien and Seiya had watched the exchange with interest; Seiya wanting to know just what was going on while Darien wanting clues as to Serena's feelings. Both were disappointed to find out nothing from the short conversation.

"Would you two get a room!" Serena rolled her eyes at Andrew and Mina who were cuddling in the snow.

"Jealous!" Mina giggled, poking her tongue out. But stopped when she realised what she had said, "Serena I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I think I'm done for today anyway," Serena sighed.

"I can walk you back?" Seiya offered.

"No its fine, you stay here and have fun," Serena replied, wanting to be alone.

Serena started to walk back toward the hotel, lost in her thoughts when she felt a presence beside her.

"Seiya I said –"

"It's not Seiya," Darien said softly.

"Oh, sorry Darien," Serena mumbled, "You don't have to walk me back."

"It's ok. I don't feel like snowboarding anymore either."

"You haven't felt like much the past few days. What's wrong?"

Darien laughed. "I should ask _you_ what's wrong Serena," he said, gazing intently at her to study her reaction.

"Oh, guys just suck that's all," she muttered as she heaved a sigh.

"Not all of us surely?" Darien queried lightly.

"No, just one."

"Oh," Darien replied, at a loss for words.

They reached the hotel and Darien was surprised when Serena suddenly turned and hugged him tightly. It was a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her golden hair.

"Serena..." Darien started to say before he noticed she was staring off into space. "Serena? Are you ok?"

She didn't respond or seem to hear him. She was clearly focussed on something in front of her but there was nothing in front of her to see. So it shocked Darien when she reached her hand out to nothingness and whispered brokenly, "Don't go."

.

Serena was glad that Darien had walked with her. The girls had been pestering her to talk to them and she hadn't felt like talking to anyone. Darien on the other hand felt a bit like a calming presence, so she'd hugged him to thank him for just being there. But somewhere along the way she'd fallen into a vision of a dark haired man in a black suit of strange armour. He promised he would return, holding back tears. She'd felt herself crying silent tears as her hand reached out to touch his cheek and beg him one last time... "Don't go."

.

"Serena?"

Someone was shaking her slightly and she blinked rapidly as the world came back into focus and she found herself looking into deep blue eyes.

"Darien?" she mumbled somewhat incoherently.

"You went all weird there," he frowned.

"I did?" she asked quizzically. She hadn't realised she had acted out her vision.

"Yeah, you reached out your hand and said 'don't go'."

She frowned at him. "That's odd. I think I might have had too much snow for today. I think I'll just go rest for a while," she murmured, turning away from him and heading upstairs to her room.

Darien watched her go, wondering what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 10: The Masked Ball Pt 1

**CHAPTER 10: THE MASKED BALL: PART 1**

**It ends with a kiss**

The days passed by relatively quickly in a flurry of excitement. The hotel manager had ordered the entire bottom floor of the hotel to be completely done up Venetian style like old Venice, and could always be seen racing around shouting orders and checking the decorations. The masked ball was to be a huge event for the hotel, and many prominent business persons had arrived specifically to enjoy the night's entertainment.

"Did you hear that they are going to have a geisha present tonight?!" Mina squealed.

"You're kidding!" Lita gaped, wishing she could be as pretty and graceful as the mysterious women.

"Hey guys," Serena said happily, joining them as they prepared for tonight's event.

"Where have _you_ been Serena?" Raye asked teasingly, knowing full well that Serena had been with Seiya. The girl had spent a _lot _of time with the young man lately, and Raye wondered if he wasn't just the guy to take her friend's mind off Tuxedo Mask.

"With Seiya practicing," Serena replied nonchalantly.

"Ohhh," Mina purred, "You know Sere, you have been spending an _awful_ lot of time with him."

Serena smiled but shrugged, "Yeah. He's a nice guy."

The girls gave each other knowing glances, each thinking the same thing Raye had only a moment earlier.

"Ok, all done. Are we ready to go? Amy said cheerfully

"You guys go, I just have to fix my makeup," Serena replied. She watched as the door clicked shut before letting out the sigh she had been holding in.

"Serena," his voice came to her as he stepped inside the room from the balcony.

She closed her eyes, willing herself to be anywhere but where she was right now. "Go. Away," she said with quiet resignation.

"No."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Ah I see, I am your distraction between now and whoever it is you have planned later. No thank you. Leave."

Tuxedo Mask blanched at the finality in her voice, but took a step toward her. "Please, let me explain..."

"There is nothing to explain. In fact it doesn't matter. That night I was going to tell you we couldn't see each other again anyway. That it wouldn't have worked out," she said softly.

Tuxedo Mask felt the air whoosh out him. She had been going to tell him it was over? Before it had even begun? He stepped back from her feeling like he had just been punched in the gut. He nodded to her once before disappearing over her balcony and into the night, never seeing the single tear that curved down her cheek.

**An hour later...**

"Are you ready Serena?" Seiya asked Serena.

She smiled brightly at him, "I am."

"We are going to blow them away," he smiled at her.

She only nodded as they stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for your entertainment, a duet," the host introduced them.

A soft guitar solo introduced the song and a spotlight fixed itself on Serena. She closed her eyes, wishing for the strength to sing this song, let it all out and let it all go. The guitar solo finished, cueing her in to sing; she took a deep breath and began to pour her heart out:

_If you see him/If you see her – Reba McEntire with Brookes & Dunn_

_If you see him, tell him I wish him well. How I'm doing? Well sometimes it's hard to tell_

_I still miss him more than ever, but please don't say a word, if you see him... if you see him_

Serena's friend gasped, knowing the feeling behind the song. Their friend looked lovely tonight dressed in a figure-hugging shimmering blue dress with her hair cascading down her back. Darien, who had been sitting morosely in the dark corner of the table perked up when he heard the song and saw her on stage, emotions running rampant across her face.

_I still have a chance..._ he thought with some hope.

The spotlight suddenly cued on Seiya who was dressed smartly in black leather pants and a black top. He strummed a guitar and sung the second part of the verse:

_If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine. And if you want to, tell her I think of her from time to time,_

_Ask her if she ever wonders, where we both went wrong, if you see her... if you see her_

Seiya stood up and walked to Serena as they went into the chorus. She looked up at him, their voices joining in perfect unison.

"They sound perfect together," Mina whispered to Raye who nodded. Darien only scowled at the comment, his dark eyes watching the pair on the stage.

Seiya had meanwhile discarded the guitar he was playing as they harmonised the end of the chorus:

_Oh I don't know why we let eachother go..._

Seiya gracefully scooped Serena into his arms and led her into a romantic waltz during the guitar solo. She let him lead gracefully, her eyes closed, and somewhere there she felt Seiya lift her into the air as he spun her around before returning her to the floor... very close to him.

Darien seethed silently in his chair at the display.

Seiya began to sing the last few bars. Serena left him and began to walk up a staircase to the one side of the stage, singing her parts in response to his. Seiya did the same, walking to a staircase on the other side of the stage.

_And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here..._ they sung.

The pair reached the top of the stairs to find each other again. Taking her hand in his, they sung the last two lines to the song:

_If you see him..._

_If you see her..._

The music softened and the lights dimmed as Seiya gently took Serena in his arms and dipped her low, his dark head coming down toward hers. The lights continued to dim as Seiya moved closer and closer to Serena's lips.

Darien felt time stand still as he waited for his hear to stop beating the moment their lips touched; because he knew he would die of heartbreak if it happened. But the moment never came because the lights dimmed completely and he was glad that he was unable to see Seiya finally close the distance between himself and Serena to kiss her gently on her soft, full mouth.

**Authors Note:**

Bwahahahaha - how **evil** am I? Hate me yet? I hate me! Bwahahaha. I promise it gets better... :-)

By the way, if you want to hear the song - just pop over to YouTube and plug in "If you see her" and its the song that goes for 4.28 minutes. Its actually quite nice, despite the fact that I have Seiya singing the male part. But do remember that Serena poured her heart into the song too :-)

You guys are probably sick of Reba anyway by now though huh? Hehe.


	11. Chapter 11: The Masked Ball Pt 2

**CHAPTER 11: THE MASKED BALL PART 2**

**It's all coming back to me now**

Seiya finished the dip and lifted Serena back up so she was standing straight. She brushed herself off, a small smile playing on her lips, proud of herself tonight for throwing herself into the song. She needed that, she needed to let go of all the painful feelings, and now she felt much better and ready to face the world again.

"That was brilliant you two! Marvellous!" the host congratulated them, shaking their hands.

Serena thanked him before leaving to go to her room to change into her outfit. Arriving at her room she quickly donned the royal blue gown and the silver heels. She styled her hair into a high ponytail, spritzing it with silver hair spray, causing her golden locks to shimmer silver. Lastly, she donned her mask and looked at herself sternly in the mirror.

"You are now over him Serena. Over. Him," she commanded herself. Satisfied, she left the room toward the masquerade party taking place down the stairs.

.

Darien cursed silently. He had retreated to a quiet corner hidden by shadow to hide the murderous thoughts he was having, even behind his black mask. He suddenly felt her enter the room, _knew_ she was there.

_Damn propriety and damn everything. I won't let her go without a fight_.

Slipping outside and quickly assuring himself no one was around, he transformed into Tuxedo Mask. He took a deep breath, steadying himself for what he was about to do. He slipped quietly back inside the glass doors and immediately saw her. She had on a royal blue dress and her hair was silvered, but it was her. He formed a rose within his cloak, and flung it at her feet, a challenge and a dare to face him.

.

Serena looked at the blood red rose implanted in the floor at her feet. She inhaled sharply and looked up to see _him_. How could she miss him when he stood only a few feet away, a statue of perfection, and she closed her eyes to block his image from her mind, _You. Are. Over. Him._ She opened her eyes only to find herself being impaled by his midnight blue gaze only centimetres away.

"That was a nice performance tonight Serena," he said, his voice taking on a dangerously silky tone.

She tilted her head up to him, narrowing her eyes, _How dare he speak to me this way after what he said_.

"Yes, I _enjoyed_ it very much," she purred back and made to turn away from him.

He was too quick, grasping her hand in his and spinning her around with a force such that she fell against his hard chest. She stifled a groan, hating her attraction to the jerk.

"Dance with me." It was a command, not a request. As if fate had intervened itself, Celine Dion's voice rang out over the speakers as the DJ played _It's all coming back_.

.

Pluto stirred at the gate, fretting. Something was happening and she didn't like it when the timeline blurred. She found the source of the upset and widened her eyes, realising what was about to happen.

She swore.

.

Serena felt herself pulled onto the dance floor, unwilling to go but unable to leave. Soft piano music began and she found herself hauled up against Tuxedo Mask. She looked up into his eyes, dark and furious. Possessive. He stepped forward, forcing her body back as he led her in a tango. She didn't know how or why but her body followed his like she was born to dance with him. He wasn't rough in his movements, but very determined. She shivered as he gently ran a gloved hand along her cheek as the song softened before twisting her suddenly in a turn as the music swelled.

She lost herself in the music, her body moving of its own accord in a rhythm a thousand years old. He deliberately held her close to him, forcing her to acknowledge his absolute presence before her. The music softened again, and he slowed them to a stop. He looked at her, pain in his eyes and she stared back unable to move as he descended his dark head to hers and captured her lips in a kiss.

Serena gasped at the sudden contact and Tuxedo Mask took full advantage of it to immediately deepen the kiss. He suddenly broke off the kiss and sent her into a quick spin on the dance floor before pulling her tightly to him. She found herself with her eyes half open as the passion of the dance assaulted her senses. She felt the possessiveness of Tuxedo Mask for her and it frightened and thrilled her at the same time. The feeling evoked a the half-remembered vision of the man she'd seen as she had sung with Mina a week ago. She gasped, and suddenly the world _lurched_ as she was thrown headlong into a terrifying vision.

.

Tuxedo Mask watched as Serena's expression went from hunted to terrified, and he suddenly regretted his brazen dance with her. He had been so desperate for her that he had acted incredibly jealously and possessively.

"Serena?" he asked with gentle uncertainty, lifting her head so she would face him.

He was surprised to see her staring straight through him, and even more surprised when she whispered "Endymion!" and ran out of the ballroom. He stood there a moment, too shocked by her sudden change before mentally cursing and chasing after her. Something was wrong, very wrong.

.

Mina had been in the bathroom freshening up when her heart lurched in her chest painfully. She doubled over, her fist over her heart, groaning with the painful impact. Without warning she found herself transformed into Sailor Venus, and was glad when the pain lessened in her super-heroine form. She followed the trail of heartache with her senshei ability, and gaped when she realised just who had sent the powerful beacon out into the night.

"Princess!" she gasped, running out of the bathroom and toward the place where she felt the link taking her.

.

Tuxedo Mask followed Serena as she fled upstairs to her room. He found her standing in the middle of the room, looking about her desperately, searching.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sailor Venus cried, crashing through the door.

"Something is wrong with Serena! She's hallucinating or something!" he shouted back, his fear evident in his voice.

A portal opened near Serena and Tuxedo Mask quickly flung a steel-tipped rose, determined to prevent any intruder from entering and endangering Serena. He gaped however when the rose stopped in mid-air, and a green haired woman with a long staff exited the portal in a Sailor Scout fuka. She looked mildly familiar to him.

"Damn it!" the green haired woman growled, casting her staff above her which in turn rotated rapidly, causing a light green bubble to flow from above it and surround them in the room.

"WHATS GOING ON?" Tuxedo Mask roared.

"She's having a vision, and this is a time shield. Everywhere but here time has stopped. Do not worry, I am here to protect the princess. The psychic signals she was sending out would have attracted the NegaVerse easily had I not shielded her," the woman explained impatiently.

"The princess!" Sailor Venus gasped, looking reverently at her friend who was crying silent tears as she desperately searched about her for something.

Tuxedo Mask opened his mouth to demand more answers when the world _lurched_ about him, causing him to almost lose his balance. He looked and saw Sailor Venus and the green haired woman feel the same thing, and realised that it was Serena causing the ruckus.

The world _lurched_ again and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus plunged headlong into Serena's vision. The guardian of time and space held her ground, able to watch the vision from outside the terror within.

.

"_Endymion! Where are you!" Serena cried. _

_There was destruction all around her, cries of hatred and pain as the fighting intensified. The Earth was attacking the Moon Kingdom. She was frightened as although she knew how to use the Silver Crystal to protect herself, her mother was the one who held its awesome power right now, trying to stave off the attack._

"_Endymion!" she screamed his name._

_Her mother had told her to stay in the palace where she would be protected, but Endymion was outside. She had to find him, regardless. Stumbling out of her room she slammed back into a wall as a blast knocked her sideways. She whimpered, but got up to continue her search._

"_Serenity!" Endymion cried, holding her small form against his black armour._

"_I was so scared Endymion, I had to find you. I love you!" she sobbed._

"_I love you too but you have to get back inside, I can't fight knowing you are in danger," he said as he began to herd her back inside._

"_Too late!" a cackle came from behind them._

_Endymion stood in front of Serenity, shielding her from the wrath of the flame-haired monster that was Beryl._

"_Endymion, darling why don't you come join me?" Beryl purred._

"_Never, you old and bitter snake!" he spat at her._

_She narrowed her eyes and screamed at him viciously, "If I cannot have you then none shall!"_

_A beam of green light from Beryl forced Endymion from the ground and began to drag him toward a large black hole that had been swallowing the dead and dying soldiers._

"_Serenity run!" Endymion cried._

"_No! I won't leave you!" Serena cried back, racing toward him._

_Evil power crackled throughout Endymion's body as the evil entity Metallia tortured him._

.

_Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus watched the scene unfold before them in horror. They heard an inhuman scream and realised that it was Serena who had leapt from the balcony after her dying lover._

"_NO!" Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask cried as Metallia cackled and took Serena into her power, torturing the young woman with the same evil power she had used on Endymion._

"_Serenity," Endymion whispered._

"_Endymion love," Serena whispered back._

_They stretched their hands weakly toward each other, but the strain was too much for their dying bodies and their hands never touched as they fell limply back, falling into the dark abyss of death._

.

The vision ended suddenly and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus dropped to their knees on the floor. They looked up weakly to see the green haired woman pick Serena up and lay her gently on the bed, smoothing her hand over the unconscious blonde's forehead.

"What was that?" Sailor Venus gasped.

"Her memories are being triggered," the woman replied simply.

"By what?" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed with a cough.

"The crystals, the more you have the more she will remember."

"How?"

"The crystals are a part of her very soul. She is bonded to them," the green haired woman explained.

"But she doesn't have any crystals," Tuxedo Mask said with confusion, rising to his feet.

"Her allies do," the woman stated, "She is connected deeply with you," she said, looking at both Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus. "She is your past, present and future, just as you both are hers. She will not remember tonight. I have limited ability but I have sealed the memory for now. It would not do for her to remember such a powerful event. I have never myself felt such strong psychic waves, the pain for her to remember the death of her lover must have been unbearable..." her voice trailed off.

"Her lover?" Tuxedo Mask croaked.

"Yes, her soul mate, her true love," she said softly. She knew very well who the man was in front of her, but refused to give anymore away than what had already been revealed tonight.

"What do we do now?" Sailor Venus whispered in shock at the realisation that Serena, Sailor Moon, was her princess.

"Tell no one. Find the crystals. I do not think she will have another episode like this. It was only the power of the memory that forced me to act to protect her this way, and I do not think other memories that come to her will be so painful as to evoke something like tonight again," the woman said with a frown, "But I will always be watching, just in case."

She flicked a glance to the princess' unconscious form on the bed, sorrow welling in her heart for her queen. She sighed and turned back to Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus.

"I go now; when I leave, time will resume. Protect her at all costs. Without her we are doomed," she commanded.

"What about the other scouts?" Sailor Venus asked softly, the shock emanating over her in waves.

"Tell no one," was her only reply. The woman disappeared and with her the green shield around them. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Venus looked at each other, wondering what the other was doing there.

"What are you doing here?" they blurted out together.

Tuxedo Mask sighed, "I was dancing with her when she fell into some sort of trance. She ran away and I followed."

Sailor Venus sighed with understanding. "I was in the bathroom and found myself pulled by her heart's scream. I've never felt anything that powerful," she said with quiet awe. She turned to him, "So you really were telling the truth when you said you loved the princess. You knew it didn't you?"

Tuxedo Mask sighed, it didn't matter anymore now that Sailor Venus knew, "Yes. I did."

"Uh huh," Sailor Venus said mysteriously.

"Are you going to tell the other scouts?"

She shook her head, "You heard what that woman said. I don't know her but she protected the princess. I will do as she said and tell no one, even the scouts."

"Not even your leader, Sailor Moon?"

She shook her head again, whispering, "Especially not her."


	12. Chapter 12: The Ride Home

**CHAPTER 12: THE RIDE HOME**

Serena woke up feeling... different.

_What's going on? Everything feels different... weird. _

She looked around the room. Everything looked the same, but it wasn't. Something stirred in her heart, a flicker of recognition. But of what, or perhaps who? She shook her head, everything felt fuzzy.

"Hey Sere you sleepy head, I've packed your stuff and we are leaving in half an hour. Get up, get dressed and lets go," Mina said brightly, standing over her.

"Uh, ok Mina," Serena murmured with a small smile.

Mina regarded her friend carefully, "Sere, do you know what happened last night?"

"Well... now that you mention it, no I don't."

Mina sighed and sat on the bed, "You were dancing with Tuxedo Mask. You must have fainted. He brought you here," Mina lied. Truth be told Sailor Venus had told Tuxedo Mask that she knew Serena's friend's and would allay any suspicion. He'd been loath to accept the plan, but she had convinced him in the end that it would be better coming from a Sailor Scout than the cad who had hurt their friend. He'd only grunted his response before leaping from the balcony into the night.

"I was? I was!" she said, remembering the intense dance. Serena sighed, "I probably got all worked up over just being near him. I told myself I was over him, but it's obvious that I still need my head examined."

"Sere, don't be hard on yourself. You're a wonderful girl who puts her heart and soul into everything and everyone. Don't ever change," Mina said, hugging her friend fiercely.

"Ok..." Serena said, wondering why her friend was acting so strangely.

"Alright then, up you get and get dressed. We will be having breakfast at one of those road-stops, pancakes and muffins I'm told," Mina grinned.

"Ok, I'll be down in five minutes, 'kay?" Serena replied happily, the thought of breakfast taking her mind off the events of last night.

Getting dressed quickly she hurried downstairs to find Seiya waiting for her.

"Morning Seiya," she greeted him.

"Morning Serena, how are you this morning? Your friend Mina explained that you fell ill last night. I missed you at the ball," he said, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. I don't really remember fainting but there you go, most people probably wouldn't," she babbled, _Geez I'm such a loser carrying on like this_, she thought.

"I'm glad you are ok now," Seiya smiled warmly. The young man cleared his throat, "I uh, have something for you," he said, handing Serena a small gift-wrapped box.

"Wow, thanks Seiya, that's very nice of you," she said, opening the box to find a diamante-encrusted mobile phone. She looked at him quizzically.

Seiya blushed slightly, "My band has signed a record contract and we are going overseas for a little while to do some recording. I just wanted to give you this so that we can still catch up, you know," he said boyishly, running a nervous hand across the back of his neck.

"It's too nice of you Seiya," Serena admonished.

"Nonsense. You're a lovely girl Serena and I'd like to continue getting to know you," he smiled.

"Me too Seiya. You aren't so bad yourself," she grinned, punching him lightly in the arm.

"Serena, come ON!" her mother called her from the car.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you," Serena said, giving Seiya a quick hug goodbye before shooting off toward the car.

"Goodbye Serena," Seiya whispered softly, hoping he would see her again soon.

"Hey Serena, you'll be riding in Andrew's car with your friends. Mina begged us to let you ride with them, so we'll be taking all the luggage while you girls go with the boys," Ikuko smiled at her daughter.

Serena squealed with delight, "Thanks mum!" before running off to hop into the station wagon with her four giggling friends.

.

An hour later, after much giggling and gossip, Lita was the first girl to lose her patience.

"So Serena," she said, wiggling her eyebrows, "That was some kiss with Seiya last night," she grinned, elbowing Mina.

"Yeah," Raye piped up, "You saucy minx."

Serena blushed bright red. Noone noticed Darien's hold on the arm rest in the front seat tighten as he tried to control his jealousy.

"Well," Serena said quietly, "We didn't actually kiss."

"WHAT!" the four girls screamed.

"Whoa! Volume down back there!" Andrew cried, his ears ringing from the shrieks.

"What do you mean, you didn't actually kiss?" Lita demanded.

"Well, we only made it look like we did. If you remember the lights went off at the end so you couldn't see what was happening because there really wasn't anything to see," she giggled.

"WHY didn't you kiss him? Serena are you crazy, he's in a band, he's gorgeous and you had every chance!" Lita cried bitterly.

_Well he wanted to... _Serena thought, remembering their talk on the veranda the day he originally came up with the idea.

"Because I'm not a hentai like YOU LITA!" she teased.

.

Darien smiled at the giggling girls as relief washed over him. _She hadn't kissed him after all_. But she had kissed Tuxedo Mask. Hope lifted his heart, but it soon faded when he remembered the vision. Serena had loved, and loved deeply in her life as Princess Serenity. Even though she wasn't Serenity now, Serenity was a part of her, which meant those feelings were still there. He wondered briefly if this Prince Endymion had been reborn too, and at that moment hoped against hope that he hadn't. If he had been reborn, how could he, Darien, come between Serena and the man she had loved with all her soul so long ago? How could he deny that soul-bond? He was fairly certain that Prince Endymion had been reborn along with Serenity, she had herself implied it when she said that their love needed to be reborn along with them. He sighed again. He cursed Serenity for asking him to love Serena, to protect her.

_Love just gets more and more complicated_... he thought sadly.


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Serena stared out the car window aimlessly at the landscape passing by. She had assured the girls that she was alright and had probably only fainted; nothing unusual for a klutz like her. But she still felt in her heart that flicker of recognition of something or someone. She had felt the same when she and Mina had sung that duet. It was the reason she couldn't just let Seiya kiss her.

Her thoughts flickered back a few weeks, and she remembered telling Darien once that she felt like she was always meant for one person and them alone. Now she felt it even more so in her heart. She felt for her locket that was in her bag, grasping its cool presence in her warm hand.

_Together again someday_, the inscription in it had read. It suddenly held more meaning for some reason.

Serena smiled and closed her eyes, half remembering a time when a prince and princess had promised each other everlasting love. She yawned, thinking that her friends had the right idea – as each of them had fallen asleep over each other during the long car ride home.

"Endymion," she whispered absently and without knowing the word had escaped her lips as she fell back against the seat into a restful slumber.

The dark haired man sitting in front of her had however heard the whispered sigh, and he closed his eyes to hide the flash of pain searing his heart.

* * *

**The End**

(of this installment)

.

.

.

Hi guys,

I'm really quite excited to have finished Young Hearts and plan to write a fifth installment. I totally see Darien and Serena getting together as I'm too big a fan not to let it happen, but I am also enjoying developing their characters and the angst they feel. It's funny to write Darien as loving Serena before she loves him. I really want to give him a kick in the bum because Serena has such a loving heart and he's sometimes a real cold fish! I suppose this is my way of doing that. I'm also enjoying playing around with the whole Serenity/Endymion/reborn thing. I love their fated love, but I believe that love is a choice as well and want to see both Darien and Serena loving eachother for who they are, not what they once were.

Bit of a warning though: my updates will not be so quick as uni has started back again and I work full time while studying part time - it doesnt leave a lot of time in between to do everything I want to do.

Thanks for reading :) - Sarah


	14. Sequel

The sequel is now up. It is entitled: **SME Series Part 5: Fated**.


End file.
